


Hot Topic? Tch, more like NOT Topic

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, just something short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Trini hated malls, always has, always will; but when the girlfriend asks to go? How can she say no. Kimberly knew her girlfriend's reluctance so she takes her to a store she thinks she'll like...ha, as if. Trini's far too cool for Hot Topic.Kimberly knows her girl is full of shit and just wants her to admit it. Everyone's had a hot topic phase. Even little Miss Badass.





	Hot Topic? Tch, more like NOT Topic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gammarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarose/gifts).



> So something short and fun, kind of a walking advertisement for Hot Topic ahahaha. Uhm lots of pop culture references because that's basically what the store is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Malls suck. There was absolutely no beating around the bush for Trini. She was never the girl who  _ enjoyed _ shopping for clothes, she hated it, it was like pulling teeth for her to even go into a changing room. Call her a speed shopper. She knew what she wanted, she knew she was tiny, pick it up, check it out, go home and never return to the store for  _ as long as possible _ before going back. That was always Trini’s standard when it came to shopping. Crowds of people, standing on her feet for hours, being dragged around by her mother...hearing the word  _ mall _ brought a sense of dread. 

But when her girlfriend Kimberly wanted to go to the mall, she couldn’t say no, how could she? Being a  _ good _ girlfriend meant doing things she might not want to do, like going to the mall. Kimberly didn’t exactly have any other girlfriends to go with...she did that to herself by sending out that photo of Amanda. The boys didn’t have any interest in going, which left Trini. She couldn’t leave Kimberly hanging...to go to the mall alone could just be sad. So. The yellow ranger sucked it up, her girlfriend was worth it…...definitely worth it. 

Whatever, she could get a slushie, and some sweet ass soft pretzels from the food court out of this. Something good had to come out of this day. It was a freaking Saturday and they could literally be  _ anywhere  _ else. Trini could  _ feel _ her energy zapping away from her body, even if she wasn’t physically doing much...being at a mall was mentally exhausting.

Ever the cheerleader, Kimberly would take her sweet old time walking through the major clothing chains. Take something off the rack, put it to her body, ask Trini’s opinion, contemplate it for a couple of seconds and either put it back on the rack  _ or _ make Trini carry it around behind her. Trini  _ tried _ to look like she wasn’t miserable, if she wasn’t carrying stuff for Kim, she’d be folding her arms and avoiding trying to make eye contact with anyone. She probably could’ve smiled more or shone interest in anything outside of the food court...but god damn Kimberly could take freaking  _ forever _ trying things on and looking in the mirror. The pink ranger didn’t like Trini’s response of  _ everything _ looked good on her. Either she said it to get out of the store quicker, or she was just sucking up and not giving actual criticism. Both were true. Trini sucked at this whole girls outing kind of day.

Kimberly wasn’t blind, she knew how much Trini hated this...that she was doing this all for her. It was sweet really, but she wanted them to have  _ fun _ together. She saw the one store up ahead that she knew her girlfriend would love… “Let’s make one more stop before we go?” Kimberly could hear the reluctant sigh from the shorter girl, the yellow ranger was  _ such _ a baby. “Come on, it’ll be fun”

Trini tried to relax her shoulders, she had been so close to leaving the mall entirely, freedom was just beyond those doors through Macy’s. Don’t be a douche, this was  _ Kimberly’s  _ day. “I guess one more store wouldn’t….” Trini could see the brick paneling of the store’s entrance, she recognized that anywhere. Kimberly was taking Trini straight to a  _ Hot Topic _ . “Oh no you’ve gotta be kidding me” All she wanted was to  _ leave _ .

“What? Oh come on” Kimberly hooked her arm through Trini’s, she was determined to get Trini into  _ one _ store she’d enjoy. This was pretty much her only real shot, “You’ve been putting up with me all day, and I know it’s hard for you” Trini opened her mouth to lie and say that it was fine, but Kimberly knew better, “And I appreciate it, I do” She found some  _ really _ killer jeans that made her ass look fantastic so...really taking her to Hot Topic seemed like a fair pay off. “But I want you to have fun today too”

“So you’re taking me to a Hot Topic?” Trini scoffed, they were so close that she could practically see the Harley Quinn and Joker display on the front table. Hot Topic wasn’t what it used to be, that was for damn sure. Not that Trini was actually old enough to truly appreciate Hot Topic’s origin story….back when the stores were deliciously dark, and parents felt uncomfortable taking their kids in. Tripp pants and heavy makeup were all the rage...such an excessive amount of fabric, so  _ so _ many chains. What a time to be alive. 

“Uh...yes? Oh” Kimberly’s brow arched, she knew  _ exactly _ how to read her girlfriend, “You think you’re such hot shit” She tilted her head to the side, “You  _ totally _ had a hot topic phase when you were in middle school” Based on the way Trini dressed, it was probably the  _ only _ place at a mall she could find clothes she liked. 

“What? As if” Trini shook her head, nope she was  _ not _ going to be called out like this, “Hot Topic is a bunch of sellouts, for posers”

Kim didn’t miss a beat, “Wow,  _ okay _ Avril Lavigne” 

“I’m just  _ saying _ , this place  _ used _ to be awesome, back when they focused on  _ music _ ” And like MTV, that sort of went to hell. Trini knew, oh she knew what the franchise did to the actual  _ band _ t-shirts...the  _ back  _ of the store.  

“Well  _ I’m  _ going inside” It’s not like Trini could actually  _ go  _ anywhere, Kimberly was her ride. Ugh. “It’ll be fun”

“I think the line of what’s  _ fun _ is blurring for you” Trini followed Kimberly inside, she looked to the left and sighed, the  _ anime _ wall. Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Attack on Titan...some gay ice skater show with a  _ very  _ misleading title that Trini definitely did not look up out of curiosity….

“You’re telling me that you didn’t come to Hot Topic during the peak Harry Potter years?” Kimberly asked, trying to call Trini out on some serious bullshit. She had turned right at the entrance and was already in the mini-wizarding world section. Kim then pulled a pair of Hufflepuff sweatpants off of the rack to show off to her girlfriend, “They even have stuff for your house now” She teased, smugly grinning like an ass.

“Oh just because…” Trini stepped over, lowering her voice, “Just because I’m the yellow ranger that means I’m a Hufflepuff? C’mon Kim” ...Trini wasn’t going to give Kimberly the satisfaction of telling her what her house was. Hufflepuff? Maybe. Maybe not. That was for her to know.

“My mistake, I forgot, you’re  _ hardcore _ ” Kimberly put the pants back onto the rack in favor of something with the dark mark on it, “This is more up your alley” How  _ dare _ she.

Trini shook her head, not even dignifying that with a response, as  _ if _ she would be a death eater. She took it out of Kimberly’s hand to put it back, “I  _ didn’t _ have a Hot Topic phase” She wanted to make that point loud and clear, nope, she was  _ not  _ going to admit to Kimberly  _ anything _ outside of going in and getting her precious band t-shirts. 

Kimberly still wasn’t convinced, if Trini wasn’t going to fawn over Harry Potter then certainly there was something...oh...the pink ranger moved further into the depths of the store. The  _ Disney _ section was  _ sure _ to get Trini’s attention. “Mm, it’s a shame they don’t have more Princess Jasmine merchandise” She was currently admiring a very artistically beautiful Little Mermaid bag. Ha. That’s all Hot Topic was, Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, Alice and Wonderland, Frozen, Tangled, Lilo and Stitch and of freaking course...Nightmare Before Christmas. 

Did Trini own Jack Skellington hoodies back in middle school? She  _ sure _ did, but Kimberly didn’t need to know that. She didn’t need to know that or about the Stitch backpack she used to have either. Hey; Ohana means family and-not that movies made her cry-but she may’ve misted up at that freaking saying. No one gets left behind, or  _ forgotten _ . That was a trait she found in her real family, her  _ ranger _ family.

“I told you this place sucked” Trini shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as she glossed over the Lilo and Stitch merchandise. That franchise was still holding strong thanks to that cute blue alien. Now that Trini knew the existence of extraterrestrials she wondered if anything like it actually existed.

“What about you?” Kimberly asked curiously, Trini just looked at her with a blank expression so the pink ranger elaborated, “Who’s your favorite Disney Princess?” 

“Uh” Trini shrugged, “Who do you think?” A deflection. Best way to respond to that.

Kimberly paused, now flipping through vinyls...vinyls of  _ Disney Soundtracks _ . Trini was about to lose  _ all  _ hope, that this was it, the store had finally sold out...until she saw other albums were mixed in the box. Phew,  _ Deafheaven _ . All was still okay in the world. “Probably Brave” She  _ has  _ a name Kimberly, God.  _ Merida _ the princess who didn’t give a shit about marrying a man, dealt with an extremely overbearing mother, and was straight up tomboy, with little annoying brothers who got themselves into trouble. Okay, so that movie hit Trini a little close to home. “I know you have a thing for archers” She grinned, oh so smug with her amazingly perfect arms. 

“Yeah, I guess she was pretty cool” Play it off like it was no big deal, no big deal at all. “I’m not really into the whole  _ princess  _ thing”

“Neither was Brave” Kimberly didn’t even look up at Trini, she knew she was irritating her. Trini  _ always _ liked to correct people when they were wrong about pop-culture.

“ _ Merida _ ” Ugh, if Kimberly could grin any wider she should invest in a purple suit and call herself the damn Joker. “Oh. That doesn’t prove a damn thing. I have  _ brothers _ ”

“Who watch princess movies?”

“ _ Bow and Arrow _ ” Trini huffed, why were they arguing about  _ this _ ? It was stupid. This was stupid. Hot Topic is stupid. “Whatever  _ Jasmine _ , I’m going to look at something else” 

“Sure, I’ll catch up with you later,  _ Brave _ ” Trini could see Kimberly’s chest quiver, oh she was holding in a laugh. It wasn’t like the girl’s name is  _ Tangled _ or  _ Frozen _ for those damn movies. Whatever. Walk away. Don’t give into the tease monster.

At least in the back of the store Trini could sift through clothes, pretend to be... _ ooh _ there was a lot of plaid here, and  _ vests _ . Nope. No. She could  _ not _ enjoy this. The yellow ranger shook her head, if Kimberly saw her she would  _ never _ hear the freaking end of it. That’s what the online store was for. Trini didn’t need to physically be here for any of it. No, she had to go to her sweet salvation, the reminder that all was still good in the world.

The wall of band t-shirts and…. _ no.  _ Oh no.  _ One Direction _ . Seriously? Trini’s heart fell in her chest, sure, there were still remnants of her favorite bands; but seeing the popular boy band among company like My Chemical Romance and Def Lappard was crushing. Yes, yes she did have a hot topic phase in middle school. When she was forced to come to the mall with her mother, she allowed Trini  _ five  _ minutes in her favorite store, her salvation. With her allowance saved up she binged on anything she could, Harry Potter, band t-shirts, Lilo and Stitch...she loved this store, and  _ hated _ this store all at the same time.

“Hey Trini” Kimberly called out, not really caring if anyone else was listening into her conversation, “We should get that one for Jason” She pointed up to the wall of t-shirts, a cartoon t-rex in an unfortunate situation with tiny arms. 

“Ha…” Trini could loosen up a  _ little _ , “Yeah we totally should” 

“Oh” The girl behind the cash register put her two cents in, “Everything’s buy one get one half price” 

Kimberly and Trini exchanged a glance, well, it would be stupid to not take advantage if they were going to be nice and get something for Jason. Trini came over to Kimberly’s side and looked up at the wall of t-shirts. Dumb sayings for Zack, a Spider-Man t-shirt for Billy, instead of wanting a t-shirt, Kimberly went for the Little Mermaid purse just to give herself another bag for school. “You should get something too” With there being three boys, a fourth shirt would be half price. “I’ll buy” A thank you for putting up with her all day.

“Well...fine” Trini was quick to pick out a Slipknot t-shirt, so she may’ve had her eye on it...she knew what she liked. That was when she noticed what the store really evolved into...something where anyone could walk in and find a little piece of themselves in something they liked. Whether it be time traveling Brits, to two dudes fighting demons and driving around in a cool looking car. So it wasn’t the worst.

When the two left the store with even  _ more _ bags, Kimberly managed to find Trini’s hand, finally the two could leave the god forsaken mall. Trini sighed, “So, I may’ve had a hot topic phase”

Kimberly smiled, trying not to appear  _ too _ cocky about this one but god she _ knew it _ . “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me” She chuckled, “Your reputation of being a badass is still in tact I promise” 

Trini tilted her head, if Kimberly was going to tease her about Hot Topic phase… “Scouts honor?” 

The pink ranger visibly swallowed, “I wasn’t a Girl Scout”  _ Bullshit _ . Trini didn’t believe that for a second. Kimberly wasn’t so smug now as the pair went through the Macy’s to get to the parking lot, Trini teasing Kimberly all along the way about troops and more importantly; the thin mints.

Yeah, wasn’t so fun now, was it Kim. Oh have the tides turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Redux for putting me up to this :) it's been awhile since I've done a little Trimberly one-shot for fun.


End file.
